


To See Our Legacy

by ohstardustgirl



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Force Ghosts, Gen, inspired by a tumblr post, massive speculation, playing with characters I've never written before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 05:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11867583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohstardustgirl/pseuds/ohstardustgirl
Summary: After the final battle against the First Order, Luke Skywalker finds comfort in Ghosts.





	To See Our Legacy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I have never written for any of the trilogies before, and have no strong opinions on ships, parentage, etc. If you disagree with anything I’ve represented here please bear this in mind. I’m mainly here for Rogue One and this has strong hints of rebelcaptain cos I love them.

Based on [this post](https://jynersq.tumblr.com/post/164434870484/if-there-isnt-at-least-one-1-scene-at-the-end) by [@jynersq](https://tmblr.co/mKbQBKHZbJagt66DJ8idfVg)

He should be celebrating, like the others are - Poe Dameron is dancing drunkenly round the fire and Finn and Rose are singing off key, loud enough to be heard over all the other pilots and soldiers as they splash in the shallows. The First Order is gone, Snoke is defeated, and Kylo Ren went to his death as a penitent Ben Solo. The Resistance won, as the Rebel Alliance had before them, and for now on this warm night on a strange planet every one is revelling in the galaxy’s renewed freedom.

They’ll feel the weight of it soon enough, Luke thinks, when the losses required for victory start to hit home, when they return to base and realise how many won’t be coming back.

Luke will carry the weight for them until then, because if he can’t then who else will guide them?

He walks away from the party, to a spot on the beach near the rock walls where he can be soothed by the gentle lapping of the ocean at the shore. This night is so much like that last celebration on Endor, the night that felt as if it were a lifetime ago, that he isn’t at all surprised when the Force trembles and he sees blue lights in the corner of his vision. 

It’s Leia he sees first, and the little boy holding her hand is Ben, back when he was last truly a creature of light. Luke’s heart aches the way only his could - they grew up apart, but she was his _twin_ , his mirror, and his best friend. She smiles and he feels what she never got the chance to say in real life: _I never blamed you, Luke._ He knows it’s true now, even if he didn’t believe it for a long time. She looks down at her young son, the image of his father, and smiles fondly. Han puts his arm around her, and they radiate a joy that Luke can feel in his bones.

Behind her, stand the Jedi he knew. Ben and Anakin and Yoda. Last time, it had meant everything to him when he saw them gathered as his father’s body burned, had been comforted by it and looked to them for guidance over the years. They are faded now, distant. The Jedi Order will not be the same again. There is a sense of finality when their ghosts dissipate into nothing.

Leia gives him one last beautiful smile - he’ll see her again, he knows, because he will always need her guidance more than the Jedi of old - and Ben waves, and they too are gone.

Luke closes his eyes, and feels alone.

“Who are they?” Rey startles him as she appears from nowhere and sits beside him on a rock. In the moonlight he can see that her cheeks are red from dancing and it makes him feel light inside. He does a double take at where Leia had been because he had watched her go, and realises there are _others_ now.

Along the edges of the water, watching the revelry, is a group of soldiers, a dozen or more. Most of them wear old Alliance fatigues, and there’s something about that that makes Luke feel young again. Given the planet they are on there is only one answer.

“Rogue One.” 

Rey holds her breath for a moment, as if she’s afraid they will disappear if she exhales too loudly, and he watches as she stares. “I’ve heard stories about them, from Poe. They’re legends, heroes. They died here, didn’t they? Because of the Death Star?”

Luke nods. Rogue One’s rebellion against the Council started the chain of events that changed his life. He remembered those early days when the thrill of the destruction of the Death Star wore away and it became apparent what Rogue One had done. Stories and rumours started to be passed around the Rebels, and he had never known what was true and what was legend. He doesn’t remember all of their names, but he lists what he knows for Rey: 

_“Bodhi Rook, the Imperial Pilot who started it all by being brave enough to do the right thing. Rogue Squadron used to say a prayer to him before battle, because he named us._

_Baze Malbus and Chirrut Imwe, Guardians of the Whills. When they had no longer had a temple to guard, they chose to protect the galaxy instead._

_Captain Cassian Andor. Spy, soldier, leader. Survived more undercover missions than any rebel operative before or since_.

 _And Jyn Erso - some say she was a criminal, a thief, and everyone knows she was the daughter of the man who created the Death Star."_ /p>

“We’re here because of them,” Rey whispers. “If they hadn’t taken that chance maybe the old Empire never would have been stopped.”

“I’m sorry they’ve had to wait so long to see this moment.” He doesn’t want to say _but we’ve been here before, it never stops, the evil always comes back_ because Rey looks so hopeful. He wants her to be right, to have hope. Maybe this finally is the end and if anyone could make him believe that it’s her.

Rogue One seems to think it’s over, that their sacrifice finally paid off. The soldiers clap each other on their backs, and Bodhi Rook smiles the brightest of smiles, one Luke wishes he could have experienced in life. Baze Malbus places a hand on Chirrut Imwe’s shoulder, and the blind monk nods and covers it with his own.

Cassian Andor pulls Jyn Erso close and presses a kiss to the top of her head, before she tips her chin up to him with a look that confirms to Luke that maybe some of the rumours about the Captain and the Rebel were true after all. Jyn’s hand wraps around a crystal hanging from a cord around her neck, and Luke feels it then, the familiar tremor that he has held in his hand for over thirty years: _kyber_.

“How are they here?” Rey asks, and there’s a distant dreaminess to her gaze as she watches Andor and Erso. Luke hopes she has time for normal things, for love, now.

He sees the crystal glow in Erso’s hand, brighter and brighter and then they are gone.

“They became one with the Force, I suppose.”


End file.
